who knew this would happen
by kagomeh74
Summary: like always kagome is laeving, because she saw inuyasha with the clay b*** again. she was going to leave for ever but someone stops her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

**Chapter 1**

'_Screw it my feet are hurting'_ I sighed, plopping myself on the grassy floor. The red ribbon that was usually tied against my neck was now wrapped around my arm, bandaging it from the cut that resided under it. My white sailor shirt was slightly torn, from the thorns and sticks I had encountered running here, deciding to mock me and attempt to dig into my shirt. My forest green skirt was slightly torn from the side, so my skirt that reached my thigh now had a tear on my left leg that ended an inch below my panties. A large stick decided to dig itself in my leg, so know it was bleeding its wonderful shade of red that demons would LOVE to drink from.

'_That sounds like all demons are vampires'_ I rolled my eyes, sighing once more. So you're probably wondering why I'm in a freaking' forest clearing where a demon could easily pop out of fucking nowhere and try to kill me? Oh the usual. Inuyasha go to clay bitch. Clay bitch and Inuyasha kiss. I burst in tears. Then I run off. A wonderful story isn't it?

Except instead of running home down the well like usual, I decided to go into the forest. It's stupid I know, especially since like I said before, a demon could pop out of fucking nowhere and I forgot my bow and arrows. But what did you expect? Did ya think after I saw Inuyasha with the dead bitch I would first go get my bow and arrows and THEN go off to cry?

Anyways, so here I am, lying on the floor like a damsel in distress, with the sky mocking me by looking all clear and blue in its all happy glory. Curse the sun. Is it okay to curse the sun? I mean it's all shining and I'm upset, so that means it's supposed to be raining to show my pain. I mean that's what usually happens right?

Oh fuck it; I'm showing signs of insanity. I don't really know if it's a good thing. I mean, insanity can be good sometimes. Like, I can suddenly decide to kill Inuyasha out of my insanity. But then again, I haven't got to that point yet. Maybe the feudal area is doing things to my mind. Not like I care. It's not like there's this creepy retarded voice telling me to kill Miroku...yet... But I pretty much think Sango will do the job for me. Or If I'm lucky, she'll miss Miroku and attack Inuyasha instead! If only dreams came true...

I know I'm supposed to be the one who never would want Inuyasha any harm or anything but really, this is practically the millionth time he's hurt me and have I ever got payback? No. It's not like I want to kill him or anything. But that thought sounds sort of appealing... I just wish he knew how much it hurt me to watch him running back to the dead bitch even after all the thing I've done. And even if I save the infamous Kikyo countless times and I help Inuyasha even if it meant risking my life, I'm still the 'copy' to them.

Here comes another sigh.

Sigh.

There, it came.

Anyway whoever made that line about 'Life is unfair'...

I'm going to fucking murder them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some rustling behind me.

Ohhhh crap.

I quickly got up, ignoring the pain in my leg. I hissed in pain but I quickly bit my tongue, as to not make any noise. My cerulean eyes looked around, watching for any signs of movement. Everything seemed deadly quiet, which was freaking the hell out of me because that's what always happens before Chucky decides to pop out. I stood my ground, my eyes scanning every inch of the clearing.

...

Snap.

I bolted away, ignoring the searing pain in my leg. I kept running and running. A felt something wet come upon my shoulder but I didn't stop. It took me a few moments to realize that it was starting to rain. And it rained hard. The ground beneath me was getting slippery as I struggled to keep my balance. I almost slipped but I managed to catch onto a branch but the branch wasn't the strongest, it snapped. I felt myself falling but as it seems luck was on my side and I caught onto another, much stronger branch. I heard a roar behind me and I immediately dashed once more. But then again, someone from above probably hates me for the next action just proves it.

I felt my foot slip as I fell forward, flat on my face. I groaned lifting my face up and opened my eyes, only to face... a pair of black boots? I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight of the famous taiyoukai and Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru.

I quickly lifted myself up, grimacing at the sight of my now muddied clothes.

"Kami, why do you hate me so?" I muttered, ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru could hear me with his 'superman senses' as I like to call it. I looked at my clothes which had a nice huge made stain covering my whole front; it looked as I went face first into a large bowl of chocolate. I wiped the mud away from my face, the rain helping in washing it away. I was temporarily ignoring the youkai, fully knowing it would annoy him, but hey, if you're going to die in the hands of your enemy, you might as well enjoy doing it. And I find that the irritated look on his face hilarious. So, it just seems natural of me to laugh out loud like a maniac, which might I add, I did.

"Miko" He growled and I looked up at him. Did you know that his eyes shine more than Inuyasha's? And that he looks gorgeous in the rain? Well, now you do. His eyes were sparkling from the rain and his long silver hair clung to his handsome face, also glistening from the rain.

"I do have a name you know. It's Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-Go-Me!" He stayed silent, and he seemed a bit taken back, hard to tell though. His face has no emotion.

"Aww come on, it's really easy, three syllables, Ka...Go...Me" I can't believe I'm talking to Sesshomaru like this. He can kill me with a flick of his hand. It's just... I don't know, but right now I'm feeling pretty confident, but then again he is probably going to kill me. It's not like I WANT death; it's just that I'm not afraid of it. I'm not afraid that I'm going to die. Living in the feudal era can do that to ya.

I looked down at my leg, noticed it wasn't bleeding anymore. And for some reason, it didn't hurt anymore either. Maybe it's my diddly-do Miko powers

Sesshomaru was glaring at me with his piercing gold eyes and I felt a shiver go down my spine. But it wasn't something of fear...

"Alright look, if you're going to do it, you mind making it quick? I mean we're in a nice forest and it everything is so pretty and..." Be a smartass while you can Kagome. Born a baby, die a smart ass. No one has EVER heard of that one before. I'm just making it up. I can't believe I'm getting creative a few minutes before my death.

"Hn" He rose a single perfect eyebrow. I looked at him and said,

"Well it's the perfect time. Inuyasha's too busy making out with the dead bitch to save me, Sango probably buried Miroku alive by now, and Shippo is busy driving Kirara insane. So you have the perfect opportunity to ya know..." I made a slicing motion on my throat with the added affect of my lousy knife cutting sound.

"What?" His smooth voice rang through my ears.

"You know..." I sighed and closed my eyes,

"Why don't you go ahead and rip the little fucker out?" I pointed at my heart. Oh wait, that sounds really painful. Shit. Too late now...

"...You want me to kill you?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face looked irritated, but his eyes showed amusement. I sighed as if I heard the dumbest question in the world.

"Who the hell with half a mind would wish for death?"

"Are you implying that you have less than half?" Eh? Did this fucker just call me stupid?

"Why you... you... do you know how huge your freaking ego is! I swear it's probably bigger that Inuyasha's!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said to THE Sesshomaru. But then again, I'm going to die anyway, so I might as well say whatever the hell I want. I stared into his eyes and I could have sworn that his eyes were shining with amusement. Oh for the love of hell itself, first I'm a shard detector, now I'm a toy monkey for Sesshomaru! Next thing I'll be Kouga's personal stripper!...

Wait, I take that back...

"So... you umm... don't plan on... killing me?" I asked meekly. God I sound really pathetic. Sesshomaru, opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud roar. I slowly turned around, taking in the sight of the ogre demon that was standing there. He was an ugliest blue color and his eyes were completely red, driven in his bloodlust. In his hand was a giant axe that had some blood oozing from it.

"...Girl..." The thing growled and my eyes narrowed. I glared at the ugly thing covered in warts as I watched it lift its axe. Something happened to me, my Miko powers took effect, I think because I was about to be killed by a big, ugly, demon. "This is going to be fun." I laughed. I knew that Sesshomaru must be looking at me funny, and that made me smile smugly, as I charged at the demon. The axed came down; I was to fast for it to hit me, and it almost hit Sesshomaru. I knew that pissed him off, I knew this because he was about to attack the demon. "Sesshomaru stay out of this, this is my fight!" he was taken by surprise when I said that. _'Ya this miko can defend, and fight for herself.'_

I priest the demons skin in his chest and pulled down worded, blood spared everywhere I laugh in enjoyment, I didn't know why, but I enjoyed it none the less. "Well that was fun." I smiled as blood covered my uniform, you couldn't even tell I was cover in mud. I if u saw me right now you would think I was cut to death, or I just killed 15 people who at least put up a fight. "Well I got to go. I think I will travel on my own of awhile, u less you wouldn't mined if I join you for a little, well until I get everything settled that is.", I guess after seeing me a battle, and seeing how strong I am, he accepted me but he just said, 'hu'. I smiled at im approving me to tag along for a little "I just need to get my stuff, I'll see you later Sesshomaru." I walked away. I thought to myself, 'Too bad I didn't get to tack all my anger out on the demon. But it was fun while it lasted.'

When I got to the group everyone was asleep already. I packed all my things I had bought with me this im. I didn't want to leave Shippo or any of my friends, excepted for inutrasha and his clay…, I would hate to do this to them but I had to g. if I stayed any long here around HIM, I would go insane with hate and kill him. As much as I would enjoy that thought, I could not scare shippo like that, I think of him as my own, even though I am only 17 years old. I left a note saying I would no long be traveling with them anymore.

I could hear a storm coming, as I was walking way rain started to come down. Being so loving, even right now, I put up tents so they didn't catch a cold. I walk away felling horrible, then realizing this way all inuyashas' fault for doing this to me, on day I will have my revenge, I will make him pay for making me abandon my friends, who are like a family to me. I went to the clearing I was at earlier hoping Sesshomaru would know I was here. I set up a tent and changed in something not cover in rain or demon blood.

I woke up to a sound of a little girl. I got up and saw rin spinning around, jaken being annoyed out of his mind, by rin. And then I saw Sesshomaru in the shade under the tree in the middle of the clearing, he saw me and looked at my clothing, and then I noticed that I was wearing the last night cloths I had was a blue silk , spaghetti strapped short up to the middle of my thigh. I went back in my tent embarrassed that Sesshomaru saw me wearing this. I quickly changed into my tight jeans and my red shirt, which desisted to shrink in the rain and was mostly tight that it made my chest look bigger than intended. When I came out rin was right the waiting for me to come out and 'play'. It was good to see her again, " hi rin, I missed you soooooo much. I hope you have been good."

"Rin missed you too. I've been a good girl.", she was smiling like she didn't have a care in the world, thanks to Lord Sesshomaru. What I just realized was, I was completely ignoring him. I walked up to him, he was staring at me currishly. "Thank you again Lord Sesshomaru for letting me travel with you.", I gave him my brightest smile I could muster with the events that happened the other night. All I can say now it's going to a hard time to get used to all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated it yet, I had school problems.

_Chapter 2_

_3 weeks later_

It has been fun traveling with lord Sesshomaru, rin and even jaken. Even thought he is an annoying pest, who never stops complaining about me traveling with them. I was able to visit my family whenever I wanted, with lord Sesshomaru's permission of course, it was better here than with Inuyasha.

I was left in charge of protecting rin, I couldn't believe Sesshomaru trusted so much in my power to trust me with rin's life, I felt so happy. The only thing I was trusted to do when I was with Inuyasha was to protect the shards or keeping them safe.

I have no idea where we are going, but I don't mind as long as this never ends. Wait why was I thinking that, I mean I like this but im going to have to leave one day I don't belong with them, I have my own time I must return to one day. Now that I think about it, im dredging every second, I never want to leave, but that makes it even worse when I have to leave forever.

_Later that night_

I was thinking, if I leave now I won't have to feel more pain later, I didn't realized I was thinking of rin as my own. I could not believe I became so weak, just because I was shown so kindness.

I waited until rin and jaken went to sleep, and for Sesshomaru to go off somewhere doing some random thing he does when he leaves. I can't believe I was really doing this, but I know I don't belong here with them. I even told Sesshomaru I would only stay until I had settle thing down, so this should not come to a big shock to him when he sees me gone.

I packed my things, than I ran just like when I saw Inuyasha with that clay bitch, literally, from hell. Then for some unknown reason Sesshomaru flashed in my mind, with Kikyo.

My heart just stopped at the thought of seeing them together, I could barely stand. I know he would never go to her, but the thought of finding them together made me run even harder to escape thoughts images, I don't know why it made me feel that why. I mean I never felt like this with Inuyasha, this felt stronger.

Thin it hit me, "am I in love with lord Sesshomaru? No … it's impossible, but then why do I feel this way? Hu great im in love with the 'ice king'", I can't believe it. Now I knew I had to leave now before it's too late.

I ran, and I ran trying to get away from my feelings for Sesshomaru. I could feel my eyes full with tiers that wish to escape my eyes. Once I reached the well I looked back on ever thing I love, everything and everyone I care about. As I watch the light absorb me I thought I saw something white and blue.

_2 weeks later_

It has been two weeks sense I last seen anyone. I sealed the well, so no one like Inuyasha could come out. Every night I dream of Him, the one who could never love, and I could never have. I could see him somewhere, like his castle, looking upset. Which is strange for him to show any kind of feelings. I want to go and confer him but, I knew it was only a dream and he could never want me, so I would just stand there in the dark, waiting for this dream to end .But the last dream he said my name so sweet, I knew it was all a dream. But it still made my heart flutter with joy of hearing him say my name.

_A month later_

I can't take it any longer I have to see him even if he is going to kill me for leaving rin. I don't care as long as I get to see him again. When I got to the other side, it looked like nothing has changed from the last time I was here. I missed it a lot, the open space, the flowers and the forested, everything, even the demons.

I stated to head to Sesshomaru's castle when I heard a loud squeal. Next thing I know I was facing the ground, and rin was hugging my back, "Rin! What are you doing here? Did lord Sesshomaru let you wonder around by yourself again?" I couldn't believe he would do that again.

The last time she almost got attacked by a demon, lucky enough I got there in time before she got hurt, probably why Sesshomaru left me in charge of her.

She started to giggle, "No, lord Sesshomaru learned from the last time." She giggled again. "Then who are you with, I know I would have hear jaken sigh by now. And why are you here?"

"She is with me, and we are here to get you." That's when I saw him, lord Sesshomaru. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment, I felt like he knew the reason why I came back.

"Lord Sesshomaru how did you know I was coming back today?"

_Lord Sesshomaru's pov_

I can't tell her I seen her in a dream coming back today, or the fact I dreamed of here every night even before she left. But those dreams look so really, I always have to remind myself it's just a dream. But the last one, the one that told me she was coming back, felt even more real.

_Flash back to dream_

_Im sitting in my study, staring of somewhere. Then I see her next to me, looking at me with a sad expression on the most beautiful face, carved by the angles. I always try to on confer her but I could not move. The only thing I could do is say her name hoping she could hear me, and come to me. But that only made it worse, she starts to cry and say my name over and over. Then she said something that made me know this was all a dream, "oh lord Sesshomaru im going to come back," then she did something I never knew she would do to me. She kissed me on my cheek; she was blushing so hard her face looked completely red. Then she gave me her most soft smile, "because…i love you." Thin ever thing went black._

_End of dream flash back_

_Kagome's pov_

He kept staring at me, but I knew he was just staring off in space again. I grabbed my things and told rin we should get going because Sesshomaru was going to come back to use later. She didn't seem to fallow but she happily came with me with a smile on her face.

We started to head to the western land, while Sesshomaru was still back at the well, still staring off in space. We got Ahun, and jaken wanted to wait for Sesshomaru. We used Ahun to go across the land without getting seen or smelled by demons below us. It only took us only three hours for us to get there

Once we got there the guards just looked at rin, and all she said were three words, "This is kagome", and the guards let me pass. We let ahun go were ever he goes when he is here. Me and rin went to her room, she wanted me to sleep with her, scenes I had no idea where I would be sleeping I said yes.

We played games; I even taught her some she might like. Her favorite was hide and go seek, we played that until it was time to eat. I went to rin's room and ate the food I brought from my time. I didn't know if I was allowed to eat where they ate, and I didn't want to see him yet.

Rin came back and asked why I didn't come. I told her I wasn't hungry, and that satisfy her for now. We got ready for bed, I dress in the same pajama dress I worn the time I left inuyasha. I gave rin a dress like mine but it was pink and had pink flowers. She was so happy. I gave her some other closes from my time I thought she might like; I had packed them just for her. I told her we could dress her up tomorrow.

_Kagome's dream_

_I saw him again, in the same place like always. This time, knowing it was all a dream, I sat in his lap. I then felt his hands rap around me and he held me close. It felt so real, I could fell his warmth I could hear his heart. It felt like we were like that for ever. I then heard im say something that made me wake up in a flash._

_End of dream_

I lade there think of what he said to me,_ "I love you kagome"_, I blush at the thought of him saying that. I can't believe in my mind I made him say that. Rin was still asleep when I got up to get dressed.

I wonder around the castle, thinking to myself, what if Sesshomaru found out about how I feel about him. Would he kick me out like a piece of human trash, would he be the same, or would he ignore me? None of those scared me excepted him ignoring me.

I started to run, it seem that's all I do, hoping to get away from though thoughts that go through my mind. I ran and ran, having no idea where I was going. Then somehow I end up in a big graded. It had roses, Casablanca lily, aconitum, alcea, alsroemeria, and many more I did not know the name of.

It looked like it has not been taken for the longest time, I felt so sad for them, such potential for beautifulness is on the edge of disappearing in here. I closed my eyes, and stared to image them looking so beautiful. Then I stared to fell warm and I could see different color of lights through my eye lids. Once I opened them all of the dead flowers were shining with life, I couldn't believe I did this.

I start to wonder around the garden looking at all of the flowers, there were even trees there. There was a cherry blossom trees, weeping willows, and some fruit trees too. I was walking around a corner and there at the end was Sesshomaru. He was staring at everything, looking around as if he never been here. He didn't look surprised but his eyes betrayed him. Then his eyes landed on me.

"Miko, what has happen here? Why aren't these flowers dead?" I looked at him, the flowers made him more handsome, if that was even possible. "Well I somehow end up here, then I was thinking how pretty they would look alive. And when I opened my eyes they were happy and alive again."

When I looked in his eyes, they were beyond surprised, he was in complete shock. I start to get nerves so I made some random excuse to leave. "Well I better go and see if rin is up yet, so bye." I left Sesshomaru there looking at me as I left from his sight. As I was walking away I could feel my face heat up, and hear my heart beat faster and faster.

I found rin getting dressed, she was wearing one of the outfits I got for her from my time. It was a yellow sun flower dress, it looked good on her. "So rin what do you want to do today?", but after I said that I felt a shard coming this way.

I stood up and looked at where it was coming from. "Rin looks like we have to change our plans.", I looked at her, "I want you to stay inside and don't come out until I get you. Ok, and don't tell lord Sesshomaru anything", She nodded. I got my things and left to fight whatever was out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say but this is the last chapter, because I don't want to drag it out to long. Hope you enjoy ;)

Chapter 3

I grabbed my bow and arrow, like always, but I also grabbed some other weapons I started to carry around when I started to travel with Sesshomaru, and had to protected rin. I also started to wear what looks like ninja closes, I was completely dressed in black.

I told rin to stay and not to come out until I got her, and I told her not to tell Sesshomaru. I didn't want him to know because I wanted to do this on my own, so I can see who is here, and to see if I still had my strength from when I first let inuyasha for Sesshomaru.

When I was traveling with Sesshomaru he taught me how to use not only a sword but other weapons that I could hide in, or as my closes of assessors. So now am like a ninja miko.

I could purify you or kick your ass, or both its great, not even naraku could beat me even if I go east on him. I know I sound like im gloating, but im not kidding when I say that.

As I was leaving I saw the two guards from yesterday. "Lady Kagome!" I stopped not knowing what they wanted, "Yes?" I didn't know what else to say. The first one, who looked like he was cover in red paint then, had to ice cream cones on his head.

The other one was blue with one horn on the middle of his head. They wore what I guess grades during this time wear.

The first one spoke, "my name is Akahoshi and this is rained. Um…what was I going to say", I didn't have time for this I had to get to the shared before it gets any closer.

"Im sorry Akahoshi but I must go, but I will return. Do not tell Sesshomaru that I left. If you get in trouble because of this I will help you out later but I must go." I was turning to leave, rained spoke "would you like our assistants?", "no, I have to do this on my own, but thank you."

I was coming in on one of the jewel; I saw what looked like wind spinning around, it looks so fumier but I can't remember how. I end up in a slight clearing; I could feel the present coming closer and closer. The wind tunnel burst right thought the trees, I waited until the wind settled down to see who are what it is.

As the sand and wind started to settle two big warm arms raped around me and I could smell the scent of wolf. I then remember who I know who always has wind going around them, "Koga! What are you doing here?" I pushed myself out of his hug.

"Well when I heard that you weren't going with that mutt, I went to look for you to see if you wanted to travel with me. But I couldn't find you for about two months, I couldn't even find you presents. Then yesterday I found your scent coming this way and I came to see if you were ok."

I smiled, of course of all people koga is the only one who would look for me and not give up and would not be mad. "Well im fin thank you, but im staying with lord Sesshomaru." Koga look completely off guard by me saying I was staying with the 'ice king', he didn't take it too well either.

"WHAT YOUR STAYING WITH HIM, ARE YOU CRAZY? Your human and he hates humans well accepted that one kid he always has around. I mean why would he let you stay with him it's so confusing."

I could see where he was coming from it was confusing for me to when he said I could travel with them. "Well he saw how I could defend myself without Inuyasha's help. With some training I got a lot better I can use different kind of weapons now. I also think he let me travel with him, because of rin, the human he always has around, is growing up and needs a mother figure. I also protect her now."

He looked at ease with my answer for now. "Then how about you come with me now, Sesshomaru had time with you now it's my turn." I don't want to leave Sesshomaru, because I love him, but I could not tell koga that.

"Well rin needs me to look after her when she starts to become a woman. And im not some damn toy that gets passed around the playground so just let me be ok. I don't want to hurt you but I will do it. So please just drop it, I still want to be friends koga."

He didn't look to happy that I said that, "Im not saying your some toy I was just playing around. And it's not like if that basterd would care if you left, he is a complete dick. Im surprise that you're not leavening."

"Im now really pissed off to hell! How the hell can you say such mean things about him, he is kind, helpful, and always cares what happens to rin or me. And he was there when no one else was, so you can go suck on a dick!"

He looked shock at what I said, "Kagome you change, if I didn't know any better I would say you are in love with him." I kept my mouth shut this time; I could feel a slight blush go across my face. I could see his eyes popping out of his head. "Oh my god kagome you can't be serious, he could never love you. You're a human and a miko of all things."

I could feel the tiers coming to my eyes, but I would not let them fall. "Don't you think I very well know that? All I want right now is to just be by his side and help in any way that is needed. I know one day he is going to get bored of me and kick me out but at least right now I am happy. So please just let me be happy for now."

"I didn't know if I can approve of this, this is all too much for me to take in. just give me a minute."

"Im not asking for your approval, all im asking is that you let me be happy as long as it last."

"Then promise me this. One day soon you will tell him that you are in love with him, and if he says that he does not love you, and then you come with me to be my mate, deal?"

"Deal." I didn't know what else to do. He then left, leaving me there to grieve of the promise I made. "What have I done, I basically sold my soul to someone who I didn't want to have it. Im such a fucking idiot, damn it!" I started to head back to Sesshomaru's home. When I got to the gate Akahoshi and rained came running to me. "My lady what is wrong?"

"What are you talking about; nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"But lady kagome you are crying, did you not realize that."I felt my face and it was wet from the tiers I was shedding, form earlier. I ran to the garden not stopping. I lade there among the flowers that I help bring back to life.

I know I could not face Him not today, not right now. I decided to write a note telling him I was going to complete my first quest so I can remind myself I can go through with anything without giving up. And that I had something to tell him when I get back.

Somehow, rin also fond this garden. When she was there with me she made me a necklace from the flowers there. I didn't tell here where I was going just I would not be here for a little, she wished me luck and to come back in one piece. She also asked if this is also a secret that I want her to keep from lord Sesshomaru. I told her it was best to keep it a secret.

I started to head north, that is where we think he might be hiding at. Without Ahun it took a lot longer to get anywhere. It was getting dark; I decided to stop for the night. As I was getting up that morning I felt a present, one I did not want to fight just yet.

"Well hello miko, I hear you were looking for me. So I came all this way to save some time. I see that half-bead isn't with you this time, I wonder why."

"I don't like inuyasha and I don't need is help to defeat you."

"Oh, we shall see." I knew the naraku would be here because he was so self confident, that he didn't think I could defeat him. We fought he could barely touch me; he was more than shocked that I could use more than just a bow and arrow. He also didn't think my powers had grown.

"You have gotten better; I didn't think I would have to use this."

"Use what; you could not know my weakness."

"Oh, then what about THIS?" out of nowhere rin was there next to him passed out. I could felt my blood run cold. 'Did I do this to her? This is all my fault if I just sated in my time none of this would have happened, and rin would have not gotten involved with this.'

"Ah, see I knew you cared for this human. Trust me it was not easy to get her, but it was worth seeing the look you got on your face right now. The look for guilt and pain. It looks good on you."

I could feel my rage continues to raise, all I could see now as blood red. "Im going to kill you, im going to kick your fuck ass!" with my new found rage I got more power. He could barely keep up. I could feel someone coming and it was Sesshomaru, probably to come and get rin.

I was right, "Naraku, what have you.." he looked at me than saw rin laying there on the ground. "Im sorry lord Sesshomaru, I didn't think he would go this low, it is all my fault, im so sorry. You can kill me later, but right now we have to save rin."

We were winning but naraku flashed behind Sesshomaru, I pushed him out of the way, but now all I saw was black and red. I know I was dying, but at least I died saving the one I truly loved.

_Sesshomaru's pov_

As I watch her body fall to the ground I thought I was going to lose her forever this time. I could not contain my beast this time, even if I wanted to but I didn't naraku does not have the right to live anymore. My vision went red and I don't remember anything. When my beast calmed down I saw naraku dead on the ground, and the fake rin diapered. The real rin was back at my estate.

I went to kagome, flowers were around. They were the flowers from that garden. Only my true love could only find it, and only if they love me would they grow like they did for my dear kagome. The only way I can save her now was to share my blood with her. But that would make her my mate, she my love me but she might not know it. But this was the only way I can save her

_Kagome's pov_

I woke up in Sesshomaru's castle; I could fell a warm hand holding mine. I look over and Sesshomaru was there, and rin was on the other side of me on the bed. I got up and went to the garden; I don't know why I fell so at ease there.

When I got there I was looking for that necklace rin made for me, I must have lost it during that fight with naraku, I felt something in my pocket, and it was the shapes naraku had. Sesshomaru must have got them for me, but I wander why. I just kept looking for the necklace hoping it just fell down on my closes.

"Are you looking for this?"

"Sesshomaru! Thank you." I got it from him and I put it on the ground with the rest of the flowers. I didn't look at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't you kill me? It was because of me that rin was hurt."

"No, that was not the real rin; it was a decoy, to distract you. But it didn't work like he had plan. Now kagome I know you wish to discuss something with me." I turned around to face him; I might as well face him when I say it. "Yes, im in love with you lord Sesshomaru. I know you would never love m-"

He raped his arms around me "I love you to kagome, for a long time now." I couldn't believe this; the 'ice king' was also in love with me. I hugged him back. "Kagome I want you to know something, when you were dying the only way I could save you was to share my blood with you. And because of it you are now my mate."

I was shocked at first but the idea of being his mate really made me happy. "So that means I can really be rin's mom?"

"Yes"

"Good, but um I think we should be come mates the proper way." I could feel my face hate up from saying that. It's a good think my face was in his chest. "I feel the same why." He lifted my face to his and he kissed me.

_The next day_

We went to his room so no one would see us. We were now mates forever. Sesshomaru was still asleep; I think I should give him a special morning wake up.

_Lemon start_

I kissed him down his chest, down his solid abs that I could never grow tired of. I then found the one thing all men take pride in, but his is one that would disgrace all men, human or not. I slowly licked it, I heard him rusle but he did not wake up. So I take it further. I put him all in my mouth, the jerked up from his sleep. "Ah kagome, wh.. what are y… you ..doing"

I took him out of my mouth with a pop. " Im waking you up. Do you like it?" I didn't give him time to answer before I took him all in my mouth again. I kissed up and down him, I had was sheer he enjoyed every minute of it. I made the ' ice king' say my name over and over. He soon after came.

I swallowed it all "yummy, I like my breakfast, it was so good." His eyes were red with lust. "My turn." Was all he said before I was pinned down. he went down to my chest, he sucked one and played with the other, he kissed ,bit, and licked his way down. The first thing to go in was his tong, he flicked it, it went in and out, just like his fingers which came next. By this time I was screaming his name over and over until I came to. " Ya but I think my breakfast was better."

_End of lemon_

We stayed in there for two weeks, we had them put food in front of the door. Sesshomaru said that Shippo could live here with us, I was really happy. I soon found out that I was going to have Sesshomaru's kid, we were so happy. And to think it all started with inuyasha going to the clay bitch.

That's it, sorry if it was too long. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. See you next time bye.


End file.
